This invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method as well as a medium, and more particularly to an information processing apparatus and method as well as a medium by which information distributed by an information distribution system can be selected readily.
An information distribution service is available wherein predetermined information is distributed, for example, over the Internet. To make use of an information distribution service, a user must search for information to be distributed using, for example, an information search tool prior to distribution of the information.
According to a conventional information search tool, relating information is searched based on inputted predetermined search information such as a keyword. In other words, information is searched based on fixed search rules. However, it is not a practice to search for information based on, for example, a history of utilization of an information distribution system. As a result, there is a problem that information search is not performed efficiently and much time is required for a user to search out desired information.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an information processing apparatus and method as well as a medium by which information can be searched based on a history of utilization of an information distribution system so that desired information can be searched out in a short time.
To achieve the above object, according to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided an information processing method which presents distribution information distributed thereto from a server connected thereto by a network and having predetermined type information and title image data added thereto, including:
a first storage step of storing the type information added to the presented distribution information;
a second storage step of receiving and storing the type information and the title image data added to the distributed distribution information;
a calculation step of calculating priority degrees of the distributed distribution information based on the type information added to the presented distribution information and stored at the first storage step and the type information added to the distributed distribution information and stored at the second storage step; and
a display control step of controlling a display according to the title image data stored at the second storage step based on the priority degrees calculated at the calculation step.
The display control step may include the step of causing the display according to the title image data added to the distribution information which has a comparatively high priority degree to be displayed with a comparatively great size.
The display control step may also include the step of causing the display according to the title image data added to the distribution information which has a comparatively high priority degree to be displayed with a comparatively high degree of distinctness.
The information processing method, preferably, further includes:
a selection step of selecting a display of the title image data controlled at the display control step;
a first presentation step of acquiring and presenting, when the display is selected within a predetermined time at the selection step, distribution information to which the title image data of the display is added; and
a second presentation step of acquiring and presenting, when the display is not selected within the predetermined time at the selection step, the distribution information having a comparatively high one of the priority degrees calculated at the calculation step from the server.
The first presentation step may include the step of acquiring the distribution information to which the priority degrees set by the server are added from the server and presents the distribution information based on the priority degrees.
To achieve the above object, according to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided an information processing apparatus which presents distribution information distributed thereto from a server connected thereto by a network and having predetermined type information and title image data added thereto, including:
first storage means for storing the type information added to the presented distribution information;
second storage means for receiving and storing the type information and the title image data added to the distributed distribution information;
calculation means for calculating priority degrees of the distributed distribution information based on the type information added to the presented distribution information and stored in the first storage means and the type information added to the distributed distribution information and stored in the second storage means; and
display control means for controlling a display according to the title image data stored in the second storage means based on the priority degrees calculated by the calculation means.
To achieve the above object, according to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a medium for causing a computer to execute a program for information processing when distribution information distributed from a server connected to the computer by a network and having predetermined type information and title image data added thereto is presented, the program including:
a first inputting step of inputting the type information added to the presented distribution information;
a second inputting step of inputting the type information and the title image data added to the distributed distribution information;
a calculation step of calculating priority degrees of the distributed distribution information based on the type information added to the presented distribution information and inputted by the processing in the first inputting step and the type information added to the distributed distribution information and inputted by the processing in the second inputting step; and
a display control step of controlling a display according to the title image data inputted by the processing in the second inputting step based on the priority degrees calculated by the processing in the calculation step.
In the information processing method according to the first aspect, the information processing apparatus according to the second aspect, and the medium according to the third aspect, type information added to presented distribution information is inputted, and type information and title image data added to distributed distribution information are inputted. Then, priority degrees of the distributed distribution information are calculated based on the inputted type information added to the presented distribution information and the inputted type information added to the distributed distribution information, and a display according to the inputted title image data is controlled based on the calculated priority degrees.